narutomorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Swords of All
"Fearful of what their mother had unleashed upon the world, the three lesser gods each formed their own individual blades, which the combined strength of them is said to match the power of their Mother's. They begged the demon that forged their mother's Scythe to imbue their blades with their own powers, being unable to extract them themselves without destroying the blades, and only after they promised he could live in the world of the living did he comply. He went on to create the 'Swords of All,' each god infusing their power into their respective blades." - Shinzoku (Arc 4: Assemble) The Swords of All are a collection of four legendary weapons that play a pivotal role in the RP. Though technically three swords and a scythe, each of these weapons was forged by Ama-Tsu-Mara. When not in use, these weapons are held in a secret cavern in Haganegakure located behind its great waterfall. Though each weapon has its own special abilities, they all share a few common traits: Anyone who draws a sword of all is bound to that weapon making It is impossible for one of the wielders of a Sword of All to draw another sword from its resting place. Once all of the weapons are removed from the cavern, it is impossible for any non-wielder to enter. It is possible to steal a Sword of All from its original wielder and still use all the weapons special abilities to its fullest. Even if it is stolen, the sword will vanish at the moment its original wielder dies. It then returns magically to its resting place in Haganegakure Waterfall. Totsuka The Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (十拳剣?, lit. "Sword of Length Ten Times Its Handle"), is the legendary sword of the Shinto god Susanoo. It was also the sword used by Izanagi to kill his offspring, Kagu-tsuchi. In terms of the RP, it is a sword of all being wielded by Uchiha Itachi under the guise of Hitori. He has yet to use it in battle. In Naruto Canon, Totsuka is a variant of the Sword of Kusanagi. It is sheathed in a sake jar; the blade is unlike any other ones. Instead of a physical, metallic form, the blade is actually the liquid inside the gourd that is released and shaped, rather than a conventional sword. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything it pierces. Those who are stabbed by the sword are drawn into the jar and trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. Kusanagi The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (草薙の剣?) is a legendary Japanese sword and one of three Imperial Regalia of Japan. It was originally called Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (天叢雲剣?, "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven") but its name was later changed to the more popular Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi ("Grass Cutting Sword"). In the RP, Kusanagi is a straight, double-edged sword in a style similar to a Jian. The sword can quickly extend and retract its blade to attack from long distances and cut through almost anything. Kusanagi was first drawn from its sanctuary by Tetto Mutarou four years prior to the RP. The following year, he founds the village of Haganegakure as a means of keeping tabs on the other Swords of all. In the coming years, Mu stops using the sword due to the adverse effects it is having on his psyche and seals it away in a safe. It is then stolen from the safe by Tetto Gaiaku and ends up in the hands of the Sannin Orochimaru. Using the help of Phase, a clever plan is hatched to forge a replica Kusanagi, and replace it with the sword in Orochimaru's possession. With some unexpected help from Uchiha Sasuke, the plan is successful and the swords are switched without the Snake Sannin realizing it. Unfortunately, Mu is then betrayed by Phase, who leaves his comrades and delivers Kusanagi to Shinzoku; one of the leaders of The Immortals. The sword is still currently in Shinzoku's possession. Akuma A sword forged by the demon Ama-Tsu-Mara, holding a fraction of the power of the God Amaterasu. Possessing the power to absorb natural energy while the blade is white or dispense natural energy while the blade is black from/to the surrounding environment or living beings. Akuma is currently in the possession of the Seventh Hand of Death. In the RP, Akuma's appearance is fairly standard for a katana. The blade has the ability to weaken but never destroy or restore but never revive. Because of this, Akuma is the only Sword of All capable of more than just destruction. Akuma was first drawn from its sanctuary by the Seventh Hand of Death nearly a decade prior to the role plays beginning. The sword requires a great deal of self control in order to use, causing the user a great deal of emotional damage with extensive use. Death's Scythe